


Złota rybka

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra sądziła, że Zimowy Żołnierz to ich prywatna, złota rybka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Złota rybka

**Author's Note:**

> Fik napisany na drugi dzień Fikatonu 2016 na forum literackim Mirriel.

Chociaż tego nie wie, przypomina im złotą rybkę.

Pamięta tylko kilka dni, które wydają się całym życiem.

Gdy zamyka oczy w stalowym akwarium, przez pękatą, oszronioną szybę widzi małego człowieczka w okrągłych okularach. Gdy otwiera je ponownie mężczyzna jest wyższy, starszy i ubrany w garnitur. Towarzyszy mu dwóch żołnierzy w czarnych mundurach i grupa naukowców w białych kitlach. Sadzają go na krześle, badają i porównują parametry życiowe, sprawdzają, czy metalowe segmenty lewego ramienia działają poprawnie, naprawiają uszkodzenia, zadają podstawowe pytania. Mężczyzna w garniturze, którego polecenia będzie wypełniał, cały czas mu się przygląda. Żołnierz, ten, który nie odrywa od niego wzroku, wręcza mu pistolet i czeka, aż sprawdzi komorę, załaduje magazynek i schowa broń do kabury, podaje też zestaw noży, maskę i gogle.

Chociaż tego nie wie, nigdy nie powinien przypominać im złotej rybki.


End file.
